


The Curse of Muncea Harbor

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Cemeteries, F/M, Ghosts, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juan Rafeal Chapuza turns a cheerful child and a nervous man into zombies.





	1. Chapter 1

Juan Rafeal Chapuza: Excuse me, David, I've got my first blind date in 400 years, and I've got to look good. [picks a torn shirt] It's a little torn. Of course this was the shirt I was buried in. Ahhh, memories! [sniffs it] Bleah! [coughs] Okay, that one's a bit ripe. Stained. Too itchy! Hey, there she is! I've been saving this beauty for a special occasion! [puts on coat] Sssss! Looking good! [Dahlia and Pepito are still riding the lawn mower. The cave ceiling shakes and dirt lands on Juan Rafeal's clothes. He gets furious] Who dares-- [gets hit by lawnmower] Who-- [gets hit by lawnmower again] --disturb-- [gets hit a second time] --Juan Rafeal-- [gets hit a third time] --Chapuza?! [feels his chin, reveals a mirror, and gasps, noticing his beard is gone] My beard! Hey! [gets hit by lawnmower and gets livid. He zaps the lawnmower and takes Dahlia and Pepito off of it] Who dares disturb Juan Rafeal Chapuza?!  
Dahlia: You're not Juan Rafeal Chapuza!  
Pepito: Yeah, Juan Rafeal Chapuza has a beard!  
Juan Rafeal: I don't look like Juan Rafeal Chapuza, because... [lividly shouts] You idiotas cut off my beard!  
Dahlia: Ay Yi yi! It makes you look a thousand years younger!  
Juan Rafeal: I don't want to look younger! I hate youth! I'll probably get pimples again.  
Pepito: Your beard will just grow back.  
Juan Rafeal: You know nothing about me facial hair. It'll take a thousand years for my beard to grow back!  
Dahlia: I'm sorry. But, we don't know what it's like to be zombies.  
Juan Rafeal: Well, now's the time you've learned. Until my beard grows back, I'm going to turn you two idiotas into zombies. Prepare to be zombified! [echo]  
Pepito: Zombified? That's not even a real word.  
Juan Rafeal: [open up Dahlia and Pepito's skulls revealing their brains, but they giggle] Okay, you're having too much fun. [finishes eating their brains as they become zombies].  
Pepito: [screams] We're zombies!  
Juan Rafeal: You're zombies!  
Dahlia and Pepito: Aaaah!  
Dahlia: [to Pepito] We're zombies! [with Pepito] Aaaah!  
Juan Rafeal: This isn't really working out the way I imagined.   
[Dahlia, Pepito and the other zombies later danced to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller]  
[Later,Dahlia and Pepito changed back to normal]


	2. Don't Annoy General Chapuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisabel and Luisa warned Gabi not to upset General Chapuza or worse.

(Fanfiction begins with a little girl and creepy twins with a zombie) 

General Chapuza: (growls. Gabi pulls out a scythe and chops his head off) Gabriela!?

Gabi: Uh-oh?

[Later]

[Gabi Looked And Saw Some Zombies dancing.]

Gabi: Marisabel Luisa i got an idea what if General Chapuza didn't get mad at me

Marisabel and Luisa: That's a great idea, but if everyone keep annoying General Chapuza, bad things happen

Gabi: No worries i got this [A creepy girl with long black hair appear behind her]

Graciela: No problem i can handle it [chanting] [Graciela put a curse on Chapuza, Sending Several Thousand Volts Through His Body.]

[Chapuza Was Now Charred, Covered In Zoot.]

Graciela: That's not good

[Chapuza Growled At Her.]

[Graciela Spun In a Ghostly Tornado An Decorated The Area To Look Like a Dance Floor.]

Graciela: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE-OFF!!!!!!!!!

[Chapuza Glared At Her.]

[The Zombies Began To Do The "Skeleton Dance".Then, Did Some Moves That Removing And Re-Attaching their Limbs And Heads.]

Gabi: [jawdropped]

[Once They Were Done, They Faced Graciela.]

[Graciela Smiled.She Stood Back And Did Her Own Dance.This Involved Transformations....And Removing/Attaching Her head.]

[Once She Was Done, She Faced The Zombies.]


End file.
